It is necessary for the operators of communication networks to remotely detect when devices fail within their networks. Very large networks, such as those used by utility services, cannot be effectively monitored by actively polling devices due to limitations the size of these networks place on bandwidth, transmission time and power. In addition, failures caused by, for example, power loss are difficult to predict and identify.